


Those boobies were mine!

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Two-Shot [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a man who loves his woman more than anything!<br/>What would happen if a little brat stole her away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those boobies were mine!
> 
> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Jealous!Possessive!Dad!LevixMom!Reader  
> Genre: Fluffy Lime  
> Setting: Canon
> 
> WARNING: SPOILER, If you didn't read up to chapter 50-ish!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
  
Levi was a man who didn't let his emotion control him. He was stable-- both, mentally and emotionally. Reliable, he was well versed in many things; whether it was cooking, sewing, studying, battling, fighting, cleaning or other-- more obscure activities or hobbies, people loved him for he was able to help in any kind of task. Yet, people-- even comrades-- were reluctant to ask his help or expertise, because he was one of those kinds of people who liked when things were done perfectly.  
  
People didn't mind sitting near him, they didn't mind talking to him, but they weren't good at asking him anything as they were too afraid of making him angry and more than anything-- they already had so many chores to do in a day, they didn't want to be punished by Captain Levi. When he start's something, it must be finished and be perfect, it was his little hic. He's obsessed and it was the worst when it came down to cleaning. Many cadets were punished into stall cleaning or a day's worth laps if they made litter or didn't correctly wash or clean what they were supposed to clean.  
  
He was used to not being asked help-- he was used to be left alone, but at times that loneliness was a little heavy to bare. He wasn't very sentimental before, but he isn't sentimental at all now--not anymore, he left it all behind and shows a mask of ice to everyone. After witnessing his best friends die by the hands of titans, he strengthens his resolve to fight them. He wasn't hot blooded as he knew being like that was just a shortcut to his own death. Although, he does care about his allies-- even those who betrayed him, but he hides every bit and bits of warmth he could produce.  
  
In his own way, he protected his sanity from the deaths of the many people he watch and surveyed as they were become stronger and better-- as they were becoming competent fighters. Over the years, he witnessed many deaths, he saw hundreds and hundreds die from their expeditions. At first it was weird to see them come and go, but after a while-- even while it became routine, he missed those few people that died in those missions.   
  
At times, he honestly wondered how Erwin was able to cope with the fact that he sacrificed anyone to win each of his battles against the titans. How many families were broken because of that man's charisma and passion? But, alas, he knew there was no point asking himself those questions. What was done was done and was in the past. All they could do now was strive towards the future well-being of humanity, right?  
  
As the small man was walking towards the mess hall, he was sweeping the horizon with his cold blue eyes, examining the cadets and regular members alike, trying to find if a pest would dare litter while he was around. But nothing happened and he continued on towards the place everyone ate at. Entering the mess hall, he directly went to get some food and strode to his spot at his usual spot-which was in front of Erwin.  
  
His eyes landed on a girl-- a young woman, who just became one his own, a member of the recon corp. It was a group of soldiers who pledged their lives for humanity sake. His eyes scanned her--from head to toe, her soft locking [h/c] tresses that surrounded her face that had big [e/c] orbs. Her lips were died blood red, a striking color that provoked a foreign feeling within Levi's gut. Her smile made his heart leap and he couldn't help, but gulp at her swaying her hip as she shifted her weight to her other leg.   
  
She held on her tray of food while she was trying to get a seat between Mikasa and Eren. She knitted her eyebrows, trying to explain herself to Mikasa who seemed un-happy from hearing her words. Levi kept an eye on the girl and she sighed in defeat, walking towards the end of the table, near a small bald kid. As she sat on the bench, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. It wasn't a sight he saw many times, but it appeared that the young lady was praying. Levi was annoyed as he saw such a pure female amongst his soldiers, _who the hell prays these days?_  
  
Clicking his tongue, he side glanced away from the female and started talking with his Commander who gave him an inquisitive look. Levi shrugged as if nothing happened, but he couldn't really stop looking at her, _not many of the girls in this building had her innocence, aside maybe that other blond girl names Krista._ But something about this lady kept him unfocused and it bothered him.   
  
Levi didn't notice, but he felt his leg being kicked lightly, "what is it Erwin?"  
  
"You are staring at a cadet, Levi... Is it love at first sight?" Levi scoffed as he saw his boss give him a coy look, "No, it is not. Praying is stupid and that is what she was doing. I didn't mean to stare at her. Let's not forget she's 15. Then again maybe you like them young."  
  
"Oh you don't say? Do you like them older then you?" Erwin countered back with a huge grin on his lips, "no, but I want them to be at least be 18 before I do something with them and even at 18, some act like little 8 years olds."  
  
"So what's the point of getting one when she's 18 and acts 8 while you could get one that's 15 and is as mature as an 18 years old woman?" Erwin was having fun toying Levi as he saw the smaller man sigh, "Erwin, shut up please."  
  
"How bold, telling your boss to shut up," Levi rolled his eyes and was thankful no one was actually being attentive to their conversation, "Seriously! Erwin, you dumb piece of shit."  
  
Levi looked away from the infuriating blond man in front of him and stared at the recruit he was staring at earlier on, and now she was surrounded by guys and he felt a pinch in his heart. She grinned as she finished most of her meal and handed Sasha her potato—a potato that the brown haired girl immediately took from her hand.   
  
Levi sneered as he saw Sasha get up, raising the potato up and screamed, "The good lord brought another angel on earth! Bless you, Lords of potatoes!" The 104th were a rowdy group as they laughed and giggled at the brown haired glutton while she swallowed that potato almost in whole, _what is that kid, a monster?_   
  
Levi face palmed at them being the childish brats they were, but he was surprised at himself for letting out a small smile _, even though they are willing to give their lives for humanity, they still find the strength to enjoy these few fleeting moments, eh? I guess I can't give up my faith in humanity so early. I hope I get to see those kids become adults._  
  
"Levi," Erwin gave the smaller man a stare, "what, Erwin?"  
"Stop smiling, it's creepy," Levi humphed as his trademark scowl re-plastered itself on his face, "thanks asshole."  
Erwin laughed as Petra and Hanji were rubbing their fists onto his blond locked head, "go on girls, and teach him a lesson."  
  
Levi chuckled as he saw his commander beg the girls to stop.  
  
  
3 years quickly passed by, and not only was the crown was handed over to the survey corps, most of the mysteries that had plagued humanity were gone. Humanity had finally found a way to annihilate the titans. It took efforts and deaths-- many deaths. Amongst them were Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie-- the enemies, whom everyone loved before they betrayed humanity.  
  
After the crown was taken, the military police were now under jurisdiction of the survey corps and so they were forced to fight outside the walls as well. Due to the slacking, most of them were obliged to restart training and honing their skills. Was this retribution? It seemed like it, after all the corruption happening within the military police, they were punished.  
  
Commander Dot pixis and Niles Dawk were no more as they died bravely in the final battle. Commander Pixis left his daughter and grandchild a new found future-- a future where they could go to the sea, see those little creatures they called fish. On an earth that was safer to walk in, to play in, to learn in and same goes for Commander Niles Dawk, who left behind kids and his wife- Maria.  
  
Hearing about her being widowed, Erwin went to her and gave her his condolences. After, they met up more and one day, they hook up. The kids were confused at first, but they accepted him, solely because their mother seemed very happy with him by her side.  
  
Commander Erwin Smith was spared, how did that happen? No one knows-- yet, he was the lucky gambler and he came out victorious, as always. Many of the soldiers who died under his command could now rest in peace as their deaths were now justified. The survey corp was now explorers, not killer and they would roam the land around them, finding new discoveries. Hanji was quite fascinated by the new world and would be running around with Moblit-- who actually survived, and would bring back samples of many new unknown items.  
  
Armin-- who was now 18 years old of age, was given the responsibility of taking the reins of the Survey corp. He was a little surprised at first, but with a tired smile, Erwin told him that he trusted him. Armin then saluted his commander and pledged that he would take care of the survey corps while the old man would take some rest.  
  
The rest of the Levi squad had all followed their own path; Sasha, Mikasa, Eren, Connie all wanted to explore the world. Jean was asked by Historia Reiss to become one her guards and he accepted. Ymir was always loyal and by the one she cherished the most, Historia. Historia has been doing her job as the queen quite well; her decisions were sound, although at times, she would ask Erwin guidance. Being queen at 15 was a handful, but even if she had gotten experiences, she was always careful to ask some opinions or feedback from those who have more wisdom.  
  
And what about [name], you ask? She became the wife of the strongest man on earth, Levi Ackerman. It was quite surprising, considering he was older than her, but when he asked her about it, she smiled and accepted the ring. Their relationship was a little strain at first, 3 years ago, they would have never been able to tell that life would lead them to this.  
  
At first, Levi would tell himself that he didn't like her and would find himself quite irritated with himself as he would keep looking at her from a distance. Then he became even more distressed when guys would put their arms around her shoulders and immediately find a way to either punish the infuriating males who had tried to flirt with the one he liked or he would make [Name] do chores in his office.  
  
It pissed him off that she was getting under his skin so much, but he kept his feelings inside as he didn't want to seem like a male who would want to defile a girl-- a young female. [Name] was a little alerted by Levi's doing and so-- once, she went ahead and consulted Erwin about it, but Erwin seemed know what was happening and told the lass to be patient with his right hand man.  
  
[Name] then tried to read Levi, it was hard-- the man never or rarely shows any shreds of emotions, and so it was getting harder and harder for her be patient and one day she snapped.  
  
"What do you want from me, Captain?" One question, it was in a severe tone and Levi sighed, "What are you talking about [name]? Sweep the floor."  
  
"What is there to fucking sweep? Look at this damn floor! It's fucking spotless!" Her hands flew around as she was gesticulating at her infuriating superior, "It's been 2 years now, 2 years! Why the fuck do I get these silly chores? Chores that I earned by what? Talking to other males or because guys get close to me! Like, do I seriously deserve these chores? Honestly! It’s like if you just want to keep me clos..."  
  
She gaped and her brows knit as she tried to recall something her superior said, _be patient with Levi, okay? It can't be! Why didn't I notice this before? He can't possibly be in love with me... Right?_ She looked at Levi and he closed his eyes as he exhaled, "So... You figured it out."  
  
Her eyes widen as she couldn't help herself, she was extremely surprised by her Captain's motives to keep her inside his office, "why didn't you voice out you wanted me near you? You didn't have to hide that-"  
  
"Dear, you notice that I am 32 this year, right? Don't you think it would be weird for a man like me to develop feelings for a brat?" He gave her a serious glance and she blinked, confusion invaded her mind _, feelings for me_? She gulped and her lips quivered as she was submerged by emotions she never really felt before, _he likes me_ , "Levi, I-I don't get it."  
  
"Are you dumb, I like you! Damn it, [Name]," as the words flew from his mouth, the young woman felt her heart skip a beat. She dropped the broom and sank onto the floor, her eye dripping of little, clear liquid were sliding down her cheek. It was enough to worry Levi as she noticed him getting up, _he really has feelings for me, little me? I'm just a useless brat, why does he like someone as plain as me, I don't get it!?_  
  
Suddenly, he was in front of her, kneeling as he brought his palm to the side of her face, brushing his thumb under her right eyes. He swept her tears away, keeping a steady gaze on her, "does it disgust you? If it does, I understand and I won't stop you from leaving-"  
  
Before he knew what happened, he felt himself falling onto his back, "I'm not going anywhere, Sir." Her voice was wavering a little, but it also held determination as she stared at him from above. He was a little shocked at her boldness, "If you really like me, I will stay by your side, Captain."  
  
"Don't call me Captain anymore," his palm never left her face as his thumb brushed her lips and he smiled while he felt them, "Call me Levi, [Name]."  
  
She nodded as she felt him bring his hand lower, grasping her chin and tilting it to finally bring her lips onto his. They kissed-- it was innocent, not forceful and very sweet. He was a little taken a back when he felt her tongue brush his lower lip and they escalated the kiss into something more passionate. He surrounded her with his arms and felt a little more weight on his groin and he realized she relaxed onto him, straddling him as she started rolling her hips. Levi let out a groan, satisfied by the blissful feeling that was coursing through him, but he knew that he shouldn't do this with her now and so he pulled his lips off hers, "We shouldn't do this now, [Name]."  
  
She tilted her head, "Why not? Is it because I don't have enough experience? I'm not good enough?" Levi shook his head, "Let's wait one year, okay?"  
  
She was about to protest, but Levi spoke before she did, "I want you to be an adult before, we do anything and even if you don't have enough experience, just means I can teach you a whole lot more." The girl blushed at his last statement and she nodded.  
  
"Fine, but can we-- at least-- cuddle and grab hands and also kiss once or twice?" He nodded as he gave her a little smile and she hugged him tight, "Can I also sleep in your bed-"  
  
"Now you're taking it too far, no." She pouted as she heard him reply quickly, "and if I have a nightmare, can I come to see you?" She blinked and did puppy eyes, trying to sway the man who couldn't help but sigh at her childish antics, "Okay, you can IF you get a nightmare."  
  
She giggled and lightly, he pushed himself up with [Name], "Whenever we are going outside, stay by my side. Understood?"  
  
She saluted as she gave him a grin, "understood Levi!"  
Two years later, Levi and [Name] were married and had a child.

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a man who loves his woman more than anything!  
> What would happen if a little brat stole her away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Jealous!Possessive!Dad!LevixMom!Reader  
> Genre: Fluffy Lime  
> Setting: Canon
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

  
~x~  
  
The young woman was sitting with her husband at the table, her [E/C] sparkled with joy, her mouth had a huge grin and her [S/C] was radiant. She was happy and was refreshing into her husband’s steel-blue eyes, "So, [Name], how does it feel to be a mother?"  
  
She smiled even more as she stared at her husband while she cuddled the boy against her chest, "it feels marvelous, Levi. The child is healthy and he's paying attention to everything I'm doing. He's so cute! Tell me papa, you feel the same, right?"  
  
She asked the question as she gave the baby boy a light- feathery tap on the child's nose as she made a 'boop' sound, making it giggle as he tried to catch the index finger the young mother was poking him with. The sight made the man smile a little, in turn she felt extremely happy being with the both of them, "he's a little brat... But he's a cute brat and I hope he's like his mom. If he takes after me, we will have trouble."  
  
The young mother giggled as she heard her husband speak, "well, aside your rudeness and straightforwardness, what else is there?" The dark haired man shrugged, "I bet they're many things we aren't thinking about and that you already got used to."  
  
"Hehe," she couldn't help, but giggled at the father of her child, "ah! Well, there is that possessive and jealous part of you. Not that I think he'll have that." She beckoned her husband and give him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you." Levi smiled as he gave her a sweet peck on her lips, "I love you too."  
  
This was her little family: Her, the baby and Levi. Could she possibly ask for anything more at the time?  No, she was blessed with a beautiful child and a hard working husband who did more than enough to provide for the family.  
  
But of course, parenthood was never something easy. The child would wake up at night, making a little tantrum. "Babe, baby is crying," Levi whispered in her ear and she nodded as she groaned, getting up as she then made her way to her boy's crib.  
  
[Name] became tired as she did it most night, until Levi told her to get some rest and that he'd take over. Other times, the little boy would just always follow the mommy around and she was actually really happy about it, but Levi seemed to be a little annoyed at the little one always hugging his wife.   
  
The little boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish and the mom smiled as she took the child in her arm, "well, who's hungry~" The child giggled as she made her way to a chair in the kitchen, sitting down, "who's going to be feed with yummy, nutritious milk?" She wiggled her finger on the boy's belly and it made the cutest sounds. Levi got a little closer and observed them as [Name] feed the kid with breast milk.   
  
Levi wanted to smile, but he also wanted to frown, _to think that those were my boobies also_. The male couldn't help it, he felt so jealous that the child took away all his wife's time _, I want to fondle her breasts too! It's so unfair, damn brat!_  
  
To forget his envy of his own child, he'd often go to his office and fill out reports for the survey corps.

 The older the child became, the more he was with his mom and Levi just felt so alone and so, he snapped, "Dear, get Hanji, we are having a moment together."  
  
[Name] was surprised and she giggled as she put a pan in the sink, "okay, let's go out." But the boy, who was four years old now, pouted as he looked at his mom, "but mom, you said you would help me with homework!"  
  
"[child's name], oh I did! Didn't I?" The mother gasped as she gave Levi an apologetic expression, "Levi, honey, let's do this another day." Levi clicked his tongue--visibly annoyed and his left eyebrow twitched, "I want to spend some time with you now and Hanji can help him!"  
  
[Name] was about to speak, but to her surprise, her four year old pulled his tongue out to his dad as he pulled the skin under his left eye, "mom is busy with me! Go do something else, dad! Mommy is all mine, right now!"  
  
"Listen here, little brat, your mom is mine too! You always spend time with her while I'm at the Corp! Even after I come back from my office, you keep your mom by your side!" The older male spoke, consternation laced in his tone and all the mother could do was watch as her son and her husband were fighting for her attention.  
  
"Well, you're a big boy, daddy! You don't need mom to give you attention, so go away!" The small blue-eyed boy replied and the father balled his fist and the mother saw the flames in his eyes, "I need a little bit of your mom's attention too! Let me have her for a little bit!" Levi took her arm and pulled her towards him, making it clear that he wanted to spend some time with her, but the little boy didn't falter or relent as he took his mom's leg and hugged it, giving her puppy eyes.  
  
The mother didn't know what to do as she looked from her husband to her child, _wow... they have the same attitude... They seem so alike_. She couldn't help herself, a small giggled left her mouth, making [Child's name] and Levi stared at her, confusion was showing on their faces. She covered her mouth and tears were slowly falling down her cheeks as she softly laughed.  
  
"Mom! Are you okay! Why are you crying? Are you hurt momma?" The little child didn't understand why the young lady was crying and even Levi was concerned, "Honey? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" They both looked at her, worry was discernible in their eyes and she just shook her head, her [H/L] [H/C] bounced around as she giggled and cried at the same time.  
  
She smiled has she hugged both her husband and child close kissing the both on their foreheads, "I love you both so much! Levi, I think [Child's name] takes some of that jealousy and possessiveness I said he wouldn't have. I'm crying out of joy, really. The both of you are so alike, it's endearing and so very cute."  
  
Levi blinked and looked at the kid, sighing, he ruffled his hair and smiled, "I guess your homework is important. Do you want me to help you out with your mom, [Child's name]?"  
  
The boy nodded as he grinned, letting go of his mom's leg and went to his dad, "I won't force you, dad, but your help would be appreciated." The huffed and made a small pout as he looked at his mom and dad, "I guess I can share mommy with you dad."  
  
Levi rolled his eye as he sat on his feet and extended his hand, shaking his boy's hand, "I've been sharing her with you since you are born, kid. I guess I can manage doing it for a little more time. But at 15, I swear! You better have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Eww! Girls are so annoying! I don't want a girlfriend! Mom is the only woman for me!" Levi hugged his wife and pouted, "But I already am married to her! You need to marry someone else!"  
  
The little boy puffed and looked away from his dad, "FINE! Keep mommy! If I marry! It's a woman that resembles her!"  
  
You were blushing hearing your own son, somehow praising you as a woman and dug your digits onto his hair, "thank you, [Child's Name]. I'm so happy you wish to have a wife that is like me. I'll take it as a compliment."  
  
The father was feeling a little odd, "well, aren't you a momma's boy! tch!" Side glancing, Levi felt kind of neglected and the mother rolled her eyes and sighed as she hugged her husband, "Oh! Don't be like that Levi! You know I love you and our little man. I would die for the both of you! If titan were to invade again, I'd gladly give my life for the both of you-"  
  
"Stop! Don't say another word, [Name]!" Levi brought her head to the crook of his neck as he spoke-- almost breathlessly, "Don't ever do something so foolish... I'm here to protect you and our son. If a titan were to come near you, I want you to escape... Escape with him and don't ever look back. They are gone forever, but if they do come back one day, run away."  
  
He slowly peeled her off him and saw her anguished face, "I love the both of you-- yes that’s right! I love even you, you little brat." He looked at his son and knelt in front of him, "If titans do come back one day, I want you to look after your mom."  
  
The little boys eye went wide as he was listening to his dad, "If I'm not there when it happens, you're the man. Look after her when she's panicked."  
  
The little man puffed his cheeks and nodded, making the older man smiled, "atta boy."  
The 38 years old male smiled, "well enough of the sad topic, let's do your homework, kid. Then I'm kidnapping your mom!"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes and shrugged, "okay!"  
  
After they help the boy with his homework, the mother brought the boy to bed and sang a lullaby. Once the boy's eyes slipped close, she kissed his forehead and bid him good night as she tippy-toed herself out of his room, going towards her room. As she went inside, she got undressed, throwing her clothes in the laundry basket. She stalked to the bed and climbed on it, patiently waiting for someone.  
  
The door opened after a few minutes and seeing her husband’s face at the moment was priceless, "I was waiting for you to come back, hon."  
  
"And what if it was the brat?" He inquired and she giggled, "Who do you think gave him his baths? He saw me naked many times, papa."  
  
"ohhh~ I'm so jealous of that brat!" Levi didn't take any time to take off his button shirt and pants, "he saw you naked and feed off your breasts! Those boobs are mine!"  
  
He jumped on the bed and was on top of his wife, "don't expect me to let you out of my sights until sunrise dear."  
  
"Oh my-" whatever complaints she had, were swallowed whole by his mouth _, I hope I don't scream... I really don't want the kid to see us..._  
  
~x~

[Bonus]   
The next day

  
  
[Name] was making breakfast, as she hummed, her husband was sitting on at the table near her while he read the Trost News. Loud steps came closer and closer to the kitchen, and the little boy went to his mom as he gripped her skirt, "mom!"  
  
Blinking, a little distressed she tilted her head as she sat on her legs, "what's wrong dear?"  
The little boy pouted and gulped as he stared into her eyes, "I had a nightmare about you being tortured! I thought I heard a scream earlier this morning! I was so scared something happened to you! Like if a big bad wolf came and ate you or something!"  
  
You tried not to smile as you took a glimpse at the table-- you never saw your husband grin so widely before, _how the hell do I explain this to my kid? The birds and the bees?_  
  


[End Bonus]


End file.
